PK18
(Japanese: ピカチュウの探検クラブ Pikachu's Exploration Club) is the 18th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. This short first aired on from August 1 to August 29, 2007, and was later released on DVD in Japan on April 25, 2008. Plot Under the sunny sky, , , , , , , and are running across a grassy field. Pachirisu rides on a beach ball down the hill, and then Piplup rides on the beach ball afterwards. Aipom knocks Piplup off of the ball and Piplup chases after Aipom. After they stop moving, Piplup and Aipom fight each other and Turtwig is forced to break them up. They grab and pull on Turtwig, but it falls down to the ground. While they were fighting, Buneary had her turn with the beach ball. Piplup runs to the water, but trips before getting there. The Pokémon run down a hill, as Pachirisu and Piplup fall down the hill and land on their heads in shallow water. After picking their heads up out of the water, they see a small house across the water in front of them. The Pokémon picture themselves jumping into the water, jumping across stones, and splashing each other. sits on a rock, and just thinks and does nothing else. Meanwhile, , , , , and are walking down the road with a water tube with them. They try so hard to blow it up, Mime Jr.'s face inflates, and they get exhausted after finally succeeding. They approach the river and notice Pikachu and his friends across the river. A couple of are on rocks in the middle of the river. Meowth and his friends chase after Pikachu and his friends as they run along the river path, up the hill and run into some and . Pachirisu almost falls down the hill, but Piplup saves it from falling. Croagunk notices that Meowth and his friends are up to no good and has a disgusted look on its face. Pikachu and his friends grab on to the Drifloon, while Buizel grabs on to the Drifblim as they float away. Meowth is very mad that they are now out of reach. They run into a , thinking it is another one of those floating Pokémon, as Registeel attacks them and sends them blasting off into the sky. They end up grabbing on to some Drifloon and Drifblim, and begin to chase after Pikachu and his friends again. Piplup tries to send them away with , but Meowth and his friends attack the other Pokémon, sending them off course. Pikachu and his friends get separated and land in different areas. A strong wind sends Meowth and his friends off course as well. Pikachu and Buneary, Piplup and Aipom, Buizel, Pachirisu, and Turtwig all end up in separate areas. Meowth and his friends land in a separate area together as well. Croagunk ends up being the only Pokémon floating around while holding on to a Drifloon. Piplup and Aipom walk through a grassy field to try to meet up with the others, and find a very tall wall in front of them, but they continue on. In a flower and grass field, Buneary is smelling the flowers as Pikachu looks on. Meowth and his friends decide to continue searching for Pikachu and his friends. Croagunk is still floating in the air with a Drifloon, when the wind blows them off course. Piplup sees Aipom in a tree, and Aipom throws an apple at him. Piplup runs, trips, and rolls into a branch on the ground. Aipom has to pull him out of it as they fall backwards. Meowth and his friends find a tree full of apples. Cacnea uses to get the apples out of the tree. shows up and uses to put them to . After Marill finishes singing, it inflates and slaps them around. Aipom and Piplup find the apples and eat them. Meowth and the other Pokémon wake up to find that the apples are gone. They find some grapes and begin to pick them, but Marill shows up again. Marill uses Sing to put them to sleep. After Marill finishes singing, it inflates and slaps the Pokémon. The grapes roll away and to Pikachu and Buneary. They pick up and eat the grapes. Meowth and his friends wake up again and notice that once again the fruit they found is no longer there. Croagunk is still floating while holding on to a Drifloon, and an airplane with pictures of , , , , , , , , , and Pikachu on it, passes by Croagunk. Meowth and his friends find some Pecha Berries and wants to grab them, but Marill shows up once again. Marill uses Sing to put them to sleep. After Marill finishes singing, it inflates and slaps the Pokémon. The Pecha Berries roll away and Buizel, Pachirisu, and Turtwig pick them up to eat them. Meowth and his friends wake up and find that the berries are gone again, and Meowth is fed up with it happening to them. Pikachu and his friends enter the same cave, but different entrances to get to the other side. Meowth and his friends also enter a different entrance to the same cave. Meanwhile, Croagunk is still floating in the sky while holding on to a Drifloon. Inside the cave, Buneary hides behind Pikachu in fear, but Pikachu calms her down. Aipom also is afraid, and Piplup laughs as he walks away, trips, and runs into a . Snover is very upset, and begins to chase them both. Pachirisu, Turtwig, and Buizel hear sounds and are scared, as Buizel stays on guard for whatever is coming their way. Snover attacks Buizel, Pachirisu, and Turtwig with . Meowth and his friends find a and try to move it, but Regirock hits them with a and they land in front of berries frozen in ice. They are happy to find the berries, but a Marill appears out of nowhere. Marill uses Sing to put them to sleep. After Marill finishes singing, it inflates and slaps them. Piplup and Aipom run past them. Meowth wakes up and finds an apple, but the Snover uses Ice Shard to freeze them in place. Meanwhile, Croagunk is still floating in the air with Drifloon. Pikachu and Buneary meet up with the others and keep running away from Snover and run into Meowth and his friends. Snover uses Ice Shard, and they almost fall completely off the edge. Piplup uses Bubble Beam and Buneary uses to create an ice-covered bridge so that they can cross safely. The bridge begins to break apart as they begin to cross, forcing them to have to run across. They make it and are very relieved. Snover throws a fit that it cannot cross to the other side to go after them. A appears in front of them, and uses Ice Beam to send them blasting off and into a lake that is home to some and . The Bidoof and Bibarel need help moving the logs so that water can get through. Meowth attaches a rope to the log that is standing up, and the Pokémon pull on it to get it to fall. Meanwhile, Croagunk is still floating in the air with a Drifloon. The Pokémon finally are able to move the log, and are able to get the water flowing again. The water takes them down the waterfall as well. The Pokémon ride on the logs down the river with a rainbow overhead to get back to the house they saw before. Meowth and his friends hit a rock in the river and land back on top of the raft they blew up before. The Pokémon reach the house and begin to play around in the water and with the beach ball and Pachirisu runs in the water wheel. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (debut) Trivia *This short was released between DP041 and DP042 in Japan. *This episode marks the debut of Marill who puffs up angrily upon putting its audience to sleep. This action is a direct parody of 's reaction when its audience falls asleep. This Marill will reappear in the next three shorts. Errors In other languages }} Category:Anime shorts 18 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Pikachu Tanken Kurabu es:PK12 ja:ピカチュウたんけんクラブ zh:PK18